Clashes
by the Cheshire Cat
Summary: It's something alomst of everything... I don't quite know what to say...
1. Default Chapter

**Clashes**

**by ^death^ Himura**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy and the characters from the novel, Hex, do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners. I just want to use them for a story.

* * *

**Prologue: Understand Your Enemy**

Reno raised an eyebrow. Rude remained impassive. Tseng smirked and Elena... merely watched. Rufus paced in front of them, his blonde hair slicked back on his head. A pensive expression on his face. 

"A terrorist faction... Interesting." Tseng mumbled to himself. Rufus paused and then returned to his seat at the head of the table. His green eyes burned brightly as he took in the Turks assembled.

"Interesting... perhaps. But not when they are messing with my plans. We already have one pathetic faction to deal and now they give us another." He scowled and then snapped his fingers. A small refrigerator opened and he took out a bottle of fine brandy. He poured himself a small cupful, downed it and then took a gulp fro the bottle itself.

Reno raised an eyebrow.

"But the thing that irks you most... is the fact that they're there and they haven't done anything yet on you. How come?" There was that omnipresent smirk on his face, his piercing green eyes contrasting against his mane of wild fiery red hair. Rufus snorted. And then they were interrupted.

"Mr. Rufus is worried for what this group can do." Everyone turned around to see who this new visitor was. The insane scientist named Hojo appeared, accompanied by a distinguished gentleman in a hard black suit.

"Professor..." Rufus's voice trailed off. Hojo nodded his head.

"This is Mr. Derrick Santiago, a member of the Gaien Federate." The gentlemen beside the insane professor nodded a greeting and remained quiet. Hojo continued," He is here to tell us more about the Ghosts."

"Wise name for something we haven't seen." Reno interrupted. Hojo ignored him. The two took a seat at the table.

"The Ghosts, as you all know, are a terrorist faction. Though not exactly like the pathetic group called AVALANCHE." Santiago's voice was deep and had a distinct clarity about it. Reno raised an eyebrow, Rude was impassive and Elena was watching Tseng for a reaction apart from his usual smirk.

"The Ghosts have something else - Hexes." His lips quirked a little as he noticed his audience paying rapt attention. "The Hexes are mutated humans who have the ability to bond with electronic devices. Hacking is one of their main abilities, an ability which could render ShinRa and the Federation almost helpless."

"It is your duty now to try and capture the Hex leader, an elusive character by the name of Raven. He is to be captured so that we may find out the true secret of the Hexes... and perhaps use them for our own- I mean ShinRa's benefit." Hojo finished for him. No one spoke for a moment and then Rude stood up, much to Reno's surprise.

"Where are they most found? Any hints?" Tseng leaned forward and placed an impenetrable gaze on Santiago. The man did not flinch. Instead, he took out a disc from his coat pocket.

"In this disc, it will tell you about the most recent of the Ghosts movement. Though I am unsure as to how you would be able to catch them when they're on the move all the while. No doubt, I am sure the President places his trust and faith in you and you will be able to find them." Rufus nodded his head and Santiago passed the disc to Tseng.

"You may kill the rest but keep the one named Raven alive." Hojo suddenly spoke, a strange rasp to his usual nasal tone. Reno narrowed his eyes.

"Why is this Raven so important?" The Turks and Rufus waited for an answer from the professor.

"Because he is the most powerful of the lot."

And the meeting was adjourned.

* * *


	2. Clashes: Part 1

**Clashes**

**by ^death^ Himura**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Please refer to the Prologue.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Memories keep the demons at bay...**

Green eyes scanned the horizon. _Nothing fishy... at least not yet._ Defenses up at ShinRa headquarters had triple since the first hack attack on the computer mainframe. Rufus was getting testy lately, unnerved by the terrorist's lack of action.

What could the be up to?

Reno watched Rude talk to a vendor outside their hotel, trying to obtain any information about the elusive Ghosts and their treasure Raven. 

_Who is this Raven? What is his motive?_ Reno let his slender fingers trace around the rim of the cup he had drunk from. Memories of his past assailed him. He recalled dining at the Costa del Sol inn with the ninja girl. That was... until her... her death. He was planning to have proposed to her then, as they ate in the romantic atmosphere he had paid the innkeeper to create. He wanted to shock her with the news, watch the emotions play about her oval-shaped face. Catch the glimmer in her eyes. But the news she had for him rocked him off his foundation.

She was dying. Of a terminal disease that was hereditary in her family line. She had only a few more months to live. She had declined his offer politely... she loved him, true. But she did not want to burden him with his illness.

Reno sighed, replaying the events in his mind. Memories so clear as though they happened just hours before.

_"I'm flattered Reno. Really I am. But..."_

_"Say yes Yuffie."_

_"I can't."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Reno... I can't. I..."_

_"Say it Yuffie. What's wrong?"_

_"I'm dying."_

_"But how? When? Where? Why? You didn't tell me this earlier! What's wrong?"_

_"It's a hereditary illness, only affecting members of the Wutai clan."_

_"There is no cure?"_

_"At least none has been found so far. I'm sorry Reno... really."_

_"No... don't. Don't apologise."_

_"Reno..."_

_"How much longer?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"To live cheriè?"_

_"A few more months..."_

_"Then a few more months is enough for me."_

_"Reno?"_

_"Marry me Yuffie Kisaraghi. Please."_

_"Oh Reno... I do... Yes."_

_"Yes what?"_

_"I'll marry you."_

She was mesmerizing at the simple wedding. The gown she wore accentuating and flattering her lean and trim physique well. The flush on her face masking the true paleness of her pallid skin. She was nearing the end, and yet she was still brave and courageous. 

As she had always been.

"Yuffie..."

"-ch- Hey Reno! You there? -ch-" Reno growled at the headset that crackled by his left hand, interrupting his stroll down memory lane.

"What is it?" He growled fiercely as he adjusted the headset.

"-ch- Got news. Ghost people on the outskirts of Midgar 9. -ch-" So they were found eh? Good. Get the job over and done with. Then he would be free to reminiscence as much as he wanted and not be interrupted. "Roger that. Where are you guys?"

"-ch- Turtle paradise. -ch-"

"See you in five." And the line went dead. Reno got up reluctantly from the warmth of his seat and gazed out the window. The sun shone warmly on the cobbled streets below, sunlight splaying across the wares of the materia merchant downstairs. A haunting smile passed fleetingly on his face as he remembered her... there... working. That smile on her face... an enigmatic woman filled with mischief. He shook his head and then grabbed his nightrod before venturing out of the inn.

The brandy bottle and cup left untouched in his wake.

* * *

The hallways were empty... almost silent save for the 'click click' of able and nimble fingers flying across the keys of the keyboard. 

Tifa paused, wondering if she should move on or not. If she should bother him or not. She had never seen him of course, he was never present at the combined faction meetings. He was always away, sending a young male name Kez to take down his notes.

She bit her lip. The way the Ghosts spoke of Raven, it was as if he was some God-sent messenger, brought down from Heaven to help them in this crisis. Maybe he was... maybe he wasn't. After all, the Raven was still a human. A genius with computers as Jesse had been. She had her doubts, but Cloud reassured her. Even Barrett, someone who usually wouldn't place his trust on anybody so easily, had done so. Tifa only hoped they were right in their judgement.

She cleared her throat and went on, ignoring the darkness and the fragments of light that splayed across her and her path.

The clickings suddenly stopped and then she froze as the familiar barrel of a gun was placed in front of her face.

"Geez Tifa. What the heck are you doing here? Nearly scared the cats off me!" Kez, the dark-haired Ghost elite took his gun inches away from her nose and then placed it back into his holster. Tifa gave a small sigh of relief and then smiled at him.

"I should say the same thing about you two. What are you doing here Kez?"

"Gotta ask you that as well."

"I just wanted to talk to Raven."

"Err... Raven rarely talks." Tifa arched an eyebrow. Kex gave her an apologetic smile.

"Raven doesn't like to be disturbed, especially with so much going on." Tifa pouted her lips and then nodded her head slightly.

"Sorry Tifa. Orders are orders. Raven come out soon enough. Don't worry." He gave her a rueful grin and then dissolved back into the shadows. So the Raven was one who was rarely seen, gave orders through a teenage boy, and seemed to be ruling and controlling the Ghosts as well. She clenched on fist. By hook or by crook, she just wanted to see and know just who this Raven was. At least if not to get a physical description in her head, then at least to understand his silence and non-presence.

* * *


	3. Clashes: Part 2

**Clashes**

**by ^death^ Himura**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Refer to prologue.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Truth is Revealed...**

"A meeting?!?!? What the *&%@#&%@#&^!" Barrett's yells echoed down the hallway, waking up Tifa and Marlene.

"Aunt Tifa... why does daddy curse so much?" The innocent child asked her wearily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Tifa blushed a little at Barrett's outburst and then knelt in front of the girl.

"He's trying to relieve some stress. Come now, it's morning already. Let's get something to eat." Marlene perked up instantly and then paused before the door.

"Will... will Kez be there?" Kez?

"I think so... why?" Tifa narrowed her eyes as the girl looked down at the ground and toyed with the ribbon on her dress.

"Nothing, nothing." And then she looked up and smiled at the AVALANCHE member. She skipped past Tifa and made her way down to the diner, where Tifa guessed, most of the Ghosts would be there as well.

"Kez?" She mumbled to herself and then shook her head. She'll think about this later, Now she needed to find Barrett and asked him why he was going against censoring his colourful language. Following that, she would find Cloud and ask him about the elusive Raven.

* * *

"We're planning the attack tomorrow." Wraith said simply. He was a tall male with premature white hair that was held back by a black bandanna on his forehead. The alpha-male who was in charge of the Hexes. Raven was next in line, but since the latter was rarely seen, he took on more of the administrative work. 

His expression was grim and serious, a true sign one ought to look for in a leader. Alaric, the leader of Anglecynn - the terrorist faction that the Hexes had joined so that they formed the Ghosts, nodded his head in agreement.

"What has Raven got to say about this?"

"Not much. Tells us to go ahead." Ali spoke over her mug of coffee from the Nutromac. Alison Greenwood, a Hex and one of the most abled bodies in Ghosts. Saved by Raven, Wraith and Kez from GF's Civil Protector Service and was now a part of the group.

"Has anyone seen Raven by the way?" Wraith continued. While he was perhaps Raven's only living relative, he had never seen the Hex either. Ali shook her head.

"Not since then first meeting." Kez piped up from his corner in the room.

"Who is this Raven kid anyway?" Barrett growled from where he was. His face was dark and furious, being informed last minute that there was a meeting with the leaders in the two terrorist factions. Beside him, Tifa was silent. Cloud, being Cloud, was silent as well.

Ali raised an eyebrow.

"Raven the Hex." She replied simply.

"Yeah duh I know what he is. Haven't seen him around." Barrett retorted. He saw Ali's eyes widened and then she covered her mouth. Her body convulsed a little, she was laughing.

"What's the matter now? What's so funny?" And then Barrett realised that Alaric, Kez and Luciel - another Hex, was laughing as well.

"Wait wait..." Ali stopped laughing and managed a serious look. "Raven is a he?" And then she laughed again.

"WHAT IS IT?!?!" Barrett, clearly not liking being laughed at, bellowed.

"Maybe they are trying to imply that Raven... is not a male." Red XIII entered the room, his fiery red coat gleaming under the artificial light.

"Raven's a she?!?!" Barrett's jaw dropped.

"A female in all aspects of nature." Came another voice with a tone that was unlike the rest. Wraith looked up immediately and the room suddenly silenced. A figure clad in a black over-sized trench coat walked in. A human, estimated to be in her late teens. Long, thick black hair was pulled into a loose braid that hung to her waist. The stray tendrils framed the sharp features on her face, contrasting wildly to her deathly pale skin. Her eyes were wide obsidian orbs that held no warmth, no emotion.

Wraith stood up as his sister came in and then sat back down as she was seated. His eyes never left hers. He was amazed at the drastic change in his sister. The free-spirited risk-taker he had once known was now being replaced by this stoic and grim individual who had a detached and aloof persona about her.

Where had his sister gone?

He knew the answer. A girl whose life was based entirely on the net with her body and physical being left on earth to mark time. He cringed inwardly, blaming himself for what his sister was. What she had become inadvertently.

"Well now... I assume the meeting is going on. I wish to know if the plans have been finalised and then we can get this over and done with." Her voice was a melancholic tune to their ears. A sound so aged and wise that it seemed unnatural to come out from a girl who appeared eighteen years old. Or maybe much younger.

Raven raised an eyebrow.


End file.
